Yuki Mitsuki
by The Devil is Lucky
Summary: Petit two-shot sans prétention, légère romance... J'ai essayé de respecter les caractères des personnages et de ne pas faire (trop) de OOC. Amatrices d'Itachi, bienvenue... Peut se dérouler n'importe quand dans le manga avant la mort d'Itachi, bien sûr ! Bonne lecture ! P.S. : si vous tenez à une suite, il faudra me convaincre... Mais sachez qu'un three-shot n'est pas impossible.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello ! Enchantée pour ceux qui me "rencontrent" pour la première fois, et un gros salut chaleureux pour les curieuses —parmi celles qui me suivent sur mon autre fic _Maryam_ (univers de _Harry Potter_)— qui viendraient à lire cette fic (que j'ai écrite depuis plusieurs mois déjà) !_

_Petite précision : je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, mais je suis maniaque de l'orthographe, aussi, je suis sûre que cette histoire est bien écrite, ne serait-ce que sur ce plan-là._

_Disclaimer : l'univers ne m'appartient pas, je remercie Kishimoto de me prêter ses personnages, promis, je lui rend sans dommage ! Seule Yuki et l'histoire en elle-même sont à moi !_

_Enjoy !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Yuki était une jeune fille ayant entre dix-neuf et vingt ans, et tenait une petite maison d'hôte dans un petit village neutre, où aucun ninja ne vivait. Le village en question n'était qu'un lieu de passage, sans aucun intérêt particulier, sauf celui de faire une pause. Ainsi son nom n'était-il jamais retenu. (_NDA : ou comment trouver un moyen d'éviter de se casser la tête à trouver un nom de village._)

Cependant, il allait arriver quelque chose qui, au premier abord, semblerait et serait absolument banal et sans intérêt mais qui, par la suite, deviendrait quelque chose d'absolument captivant.

Ainsi, un beau jour, Yuki, qui avait hérité de la maison, gérait la propreté et toutes les attentions à apporter à ses rares clients, en plus de devoir vérifier les comptes. Vivant seule, elle n'avait néanmoins pas suffisamment d'économies pour s'offrir des possessions personnelles. Tout ce qu'elle dépensait était pour son commerce et ses besoins. Oh, il lui arrivait bien d'économiser pour s'offrir un kimono, un yukata, ou encore des parchemins et de l'encre, mais il lui fallait alors se rationner, et manger moins. Elle s'offrait même un livre ou deux, en de rares occasions, le prix du livre n'étant pas donné, loin de là.

Ainsi donc, en ce beau jour très pluvieux (oui, oui, ça faisait de la boue quand un client oubliait d'enlever ses chaussures, mais c'était un très beau jour !), le carillon de l'entrée retentit, informant la jeune propriétaire qu'un nouveau client venait de pénétrer son modeste établissement. Assise derrière le comptoir de l'entrée, elle releva les yeux du registre qu'elle corrigeait de ses éventuelles fautes d'inattention, et demeura fascinée par la beauté de l'homme, malgré l'eau, la boue, et le sang qui le maculaient.

Minute.

_Le sang ?_

Ah, oui, il a un bandeau autour de son cou.

Rayé.

Un ninja déserteur.

Bon.

Ok.

Elle n'avait jamais eu affaire à un déserteur, mais à des ninjas, si, alors ça ne devrait pas être trop différent. Elle conclut finalement que rester franche et naturelle était, après tout, sa marque de fabrication, et si sa manière d'être ne plaisait pas à son client, il n'avait qu'à se trouver un hôtel. Au moins, il serait sûr de ne pas être déçu. Et elle ne pourrait pas le tromper. Autant rester franche.

« Bonjour, monsieur, je vous remercie d'avoir pensé à enlever vos chaussures. Je suppose que vous désirez une chambre ?

- Vous supposez bien. Une chambre. Une semaine.

- Très bien. Pour une personne ?

- Oui.

- Voulez-vous inclure le service des repas ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Que, si vous me le demandez dès maintenant, ou en tout cas, en avance, je peux vous préparer petit-déjeuner, déjeuner, et dîner. L'établissement possède également une salle qui a fonction de salon de thé. Je peux aussi vous faire du thé à toute heure de la journée, il suffit que vous me le demandiez.

- Vous n'avez pas d'employés ?

- Non. Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour les rémunérer. Même si je n'en avais qu'un seul.

- Je vois.

- Si vous acceptez le service des repas, sachez qu'il y a un petit tarif supplémentaire, comme vous pouvez le voir sur ce parchemin. Les horaires y sont également indiqués.

- Ça n'est pas si cher. Pourquoi n'augmentez-vous pas vos prix ?

- À cause de la situation politique entre les grands villages ninjas, l'économie est en baisse. Si je décidais d'augmenter mes tarifs, je ferais, certes, comme les autres auberges et hôtels, mais je prendrais aussi le risque de perdre des clients. En ne changeant pas les prix, j'ai plus de chances de me faire une renommée de propriétaire honnête qui ne profite pas de la misère et d'avoir, ainsi, plus de clients.

- Hn.

- Donc, quelle formule prenez-vous ?

- Avec les repas. Plus pratique.

- Très bien. Hum...

- Oui ?

- Vous désirez peut-être un bain ? Je peux laver vos vêtements, si vous voulez.

- Vous ne touchez pas à mes armes.

- Pas de problème. De toute façon, je ne saurais pas comment les laver.

- Y a-t-il d'autres clients ?

- Ah, ben non, le dernier est parti hier soir. J'allais justement entrer en période creuse. Vous comprendrez que je suis ravie de votre venue !

- Bien. Mais pourquoi c'est une période creuse ?

- Eh bien, l'hiver approche, avec lui le mauvais temps, et c'est la fin des vacances, pour les rares qui en ont.

- Ça m'arrange.

- Si un client arrive, je vous préviendrais.

- ...

- Bon, allez vous laver, l'onsen est au bout de ce couloir, à gauche. Vous me laisserez les affaires que vous voulez que je lave devant la porte, par terre, ce sera très bien. Je vais vous préparer la chambre n°5 en attendant, elle est à l'étage, les portes sont numérotées, vous la trouverez facilement. Je ferai le ménage ensuite.

- ... »

* * *

Itachi, bien qu'il soit extérieurement impassible, était absolument sidéré par l'aisance avec laquelle la jeune propriétaire l'avait accueilli. Dans son bain, l'eau gouttant de ses longs cheveux sur sa nuque et son torse musclé (_NDA : bave..._), il était préoccupé.

Il était arrivé, couvert de sang, et il avait bien vu la surprise sur le visage de son hôtesse, à sa vue. Il avait vu une brève expression de soulagement passer ensuite dans ses yeux, et il compris qu'elle avait remarqué que ce n'était pas son sang, qu'il n'était pas blessé.

Mais quand même.

Il avait son col ouvert, et son bandeau était ainsi visible. Elle n'avait pas pu manquer qu'il était un déserteur.

Alors, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu peur ? Pourquoi s'était-elle montrée si aimable ?

Certes, il était son seul client pour un temps, mais quand même. Elle aurait pu tenter de le dénoncer, empocher la prime sur sa tête, et en profiter pour prendre deux ou trois employés.

Et pourtant, il n'avait ressenti aucune mauvaise intention à son égard. Au contraire, même, s'il en jugeait par le premier regard qu'elle avait eu en sa direction, avant de redevenir professionnelle, elle le trouvait à son goût.

Ah oui. Il avait oublié que les Uchiwa étaient beaux à damner. Donc, qu'elle le trouve à son goût n'était que de la pure logique. Personne ne résistait au charme des Uchiwa. (_NDA : vive la modestie..._)

Mais ça n'enlevait rien au fait qu'elle savait qu'il était déserteur.

Bon, déjà, l'interroger et voir si elle était digne de confiance. Même si elle lui avait fait bonne impression. Elle n'avait pas été lourde, et n'avait pas insisté quand il avait refusé qu'elle touche à ses armes. Bon point pour elle. Un peu bavarde, mais si elle laissait filtrer des informations, ça ne pourrait être que bénéfique. Et puis, il ne la trouvait pas désagréable. Au contraire.

Bref. Ne nous égarons pas.

Ensuite, utiliser un faux nom. Elle était gentille, mais si elle se faisait interroger, elle dirait ce qu'elle saurait. Même si elle en venait à ne pas le vouloir, car elle pourrait même laisser filtrer des informations involontairement. (_NDA : je sais, ma phrase est mal formulée, mais j'arrive pas à la remanier..._) Elle n'était qu'une civile, et ne résisterait donc pas à un interrogatoire.

Par conséquent, prudence.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Yuki avait fait ce qu'elle avait annoncé, à savoir laver le parquet recouvert de sang et de boue, et préparer sa chambre. Il lui restait à laver les vêtements de son client, qu'elle avait rassemblés avec un autre tas de linge sale, son précédent client lui en ayant emprunté. Sa chambre, donc.

La n°5. Son chiffre préféré.

La plus belle, la mieux placée, la plus fonctionnelle, la plus pratique, celle qui bénéficiait le plus de la lumière du Soleil (enfin, quand il y en avait), et celle qui avait la plus belle vue.

La jeune fille avait même eu le temps de sortir des vêtements masculins propres, étant à peu près adaptés à la taille de l'homme. Elle l'avait mal vu, à cause de la faible luminosité, malgré le fait qu'ils soient en plein milieu d'après-midi, mais elle avait acquis la capacité de jauger grossièrement la taille d'une personne, juste en regardant sa silhouette. Pour les clients qui ont besoin d'une tenue de rechange après le bain. Ou les ninjas qui détruisent leurs tenues à cause de combats trop violents.

Son client arriva dans le couloir, vêtu du kimono de coton noir d'intérieur qu'elle lui avait laissé, alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre. Elle venait de finir cette partie-là, mais il lui restait encore de quoi faire.

« Le kimono vous convient, monsieur ?

- Oui. La couleur est parfaite. (_NDA : bien sûr !_)

- Tant mieux, sourit la jeune fille. Oh, au fait, que voulez-vous pour le dîner, ce soir ? Et que prenez-vous, au petit-déjeuner ?

- Je mange de tout.

- Oui, mais vous avez peut-être une envie particulière ?

- Des ramens. (_NDA : Naruto, sors de ce corps !_)

- Super ! Vous avez bon goût !

- ... »

Il haussa un sourcil, curieux.

« Parmi les horaires, à quelle heure désirez-vous être servi ?

- Huit heures et demie.

- Bien. Bonne fin d'après-midi, alors, et à ce soir. »

Alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour, un paquet de linge sale dans les bras, le ninja la retint par l'épaule, doucement. La jeune fille tourna la tête, surprise, et plongea involontairement dans l'onyx de ses yeux. Elle fut soufflée par l'intensité de son regard.

Un ange passa et s'écrasa contre le carreau, sans qu'aucun des deux n'y prête la moindre attention.

Itachi était étonné et fasciné. Cette fille représentait la banalité, dans son état le plus pur, avec ses grands yeux chocolat noisette, ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés, son nez ni gros, ni petit, juste la taille qu'il faut, une taille moyenne, un petit ventre. Le ninja remarqua qu'elle n'était pas en surpoids, elle était parfaitement proportionnée, mais elle manquait d'endurance physique, elle n'était absolument pas sportive. Il était même prêt à parier qu'elle détestait ça.

« Euh... Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas eu peur ?

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Je suis un ninja déserteur, vous avez vu mon bandeau et avez compris en me voyant. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas eu peur ?

- Eh bien, parce que vous êtes un client.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben, vous n'êtes pas là pour me tuer, mais pour vous reposer, ou pour mettre en place un plan, ou que sais-je encore ! Mais tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est que vous êtes un client. Peu importe d'où vous venez, qui vous êtes, ou quel est votre métier. Je suis soumise au secret professionnel. Et puis, tant que vous payez, moi, le reste, je m'en fous. Peu importe le système en place, ça ne change rien pour moi.

- Hn.

- Et puis, si vous aviez voulu me faire du mal, vous l'auriez déjà fait.

- Vous êtes intelligente.

- Ah ? Merci... Rougit la jeune fille, embarrassée.

- Me dénoncerez-vous ?

- Q-quoi ?

- Allez-vous me livrer aux autorités ?

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Pour l'argent.

- Il y a une prime sur votre tête ?

- Sur la tête de tous les déserteurs.

- Ah, ben je savais pas.

- Dans quel monde vivez-vous ?

- Hum ? Monde ? Le mien. Vous savez, en dehors des affaires de ma maison, je m'intéresse très peu au monde extérieur. Je sais ce qu'il se passe de manière générale, bien sûr, mais à part ça...

-...

- Mais, même en sachant maintenant qu'il y a une prime sur votre tête, je ne vous dénoncerai pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et pourquoi je le ferai ? Je vous aime bien, moi. Vous êtes pas très causant, mais c'est vrai aussi que je parle pour deux. Et puis, j'aime bien parler, mais j'aime aussi les moments de silence. Et avec vous, le silence a une signification. Vous exprimez des choses, rien que par vos yeux. Moi, je sais pas si j'en suis capable. C'est pour ça que je vous aime bien. Vous êtes cool.

- ...

- Et si j'avais eu envie de vous dénoncer, j'y aurais renoncé. Parce que je suis une civile, et vous êtes un ninja. En plus, vu la quantité de sang dont vous étiez couvert quand vous êtes arrivé, ça m'étonnerait pas que vous soyez redoutable. Vous n'étiez même pas blessé. Du coup, je serais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit contre vous, même si je le voulais.

-...

- Bon, je vais laver ce linge, mettre le vôtre à sécher, puis préparer le dîner.

- Hn.

- Oh, tant que j'y pense, étant donné que vous êtes mon seul client, vous mangerez seul. Voulez-vous qu'on dîne ensemble ? Ce serait bête de manger seuls, on est deux dans la même maison. Mais bien sûr, si vous ne voulez pas...

- Je veux bien. J'aime bien écouter les gens parler.

- Oh ? C'est gentil. Merci. Mais si vous trouvez que je parle trop, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Parfois... Non, à chaque fois, je ne me rends jamais compte quand j'ennuie les personnes auxquelles je parle. Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si je deviens soûlante. Je ne me vexerai pas.

- ... D'accord.

- Bien, alors à tout à l'heure ! »

La jeune fille repartit, guillerette d'avoir obtenu un dîner avec "son beau client", et alla finir ses corvées ménagères.

* * *

L'heure de dîner approchant, le ninja alla dans la salle à manger et s'installa, patientant tranquillement. L'atmosphère en ces lieux était véritablement relaxante. Il attendit une dizaine de minutes, avant que la cuisinière n'arrive avec les plats, car elle avait déjà mis la table, en avance.

Elle bafouilla des excuses, croyant être en retard, mais il la rassura, c'était lui qui était en avance. Il ajouta que le repas sentait très bon. Elle rougit. Déposa les plats, avant de devenir maladroite sous la gène. S'assit à son tour. Il sourit intérieurement. Lui demanda si elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle observa attentivement la table, vérifiant ce qui pouvait manquer. Devint cramoisie et se leva précipitamment pour courir à la cuisine. Revint avec les baguettes. Il sourit, de manière visible cette fois. Elle rit, se moqua d'elle-même. Lui dit que c'était mesquin, bas, vil, de se moquer d'elle de cette façon. Mais son sourire et le pétillement de ses yeux la contredisaient.

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, avant que la jeune fille réalise quelque chose de tellement évident que ça lui était passé sous le nez.

« Au fait...

- Hm ?

- Comment, euh, comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Je commençais à croire que vous n'alliez jamais me le demander.

- Oh ça va, hein !

- Kaito.

- Kaito...?

- Juste Kaito.

- Bien, monsieur Kaito.

- Et vous ? Quel est votre nom ?

- Yuki Mitsuki.

- Joli nom.

- Merci. Mais j'espère que vous ne repartirez pas sans payer. (_NDA : référence au fait que "Kaito" veut dire "voleur"_).

- Très drôle.

- Désolée. Mais avouez que c'était facile.

- Certes.

- Et les ramens, comment les trouvez-vous ? Si c'est trop salé, ou pas assez, trop chaud ou trop froid, s'il n'y a pas assez de légumes, ou de viande par rapport aux nouilles, ou si...

- Non, c'est délicieux. Si je n'aime pas, je n'hésite pas à le dire. Si je ne dis rien, c'est que ça me convient parfaitement.

- Ah, ok. Tant mieux. Et pour le petit-déjeuner, que prenez-vous ?

- Classique. Riz et soupe.

- Je peux vous faire du riz au lait, ou de l'omerice, aussi. (_NDA : omerice = riz + omelette. J'en ai jamais mangé, mais ça donne envie._)

- Peu importe, si c'est mangeable et non empoisonné, je mange de tout.

- J'ai pas l'intention de vous empoisonner, enfin ! »

Yuki était scandalisée. Pensait-il vraiment ça d'elle ? Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle vit son sourire (si on peut appeler son léger retroussement de lèvres un "sourire"), et comprit qu'il se moquait d'elle.

« Oh, vous alors !

- Je n'ai rien fait, voyons.

- Vraiment ? Sous-entendre que je pourrais tenter de vous tuer, ce n'est rien, selon vous ?

- Je n'ai fait que constater un fait.

- Mais personne n'irait manger un plat empoisonné ! Ce n'est même pas de la logique, mais du bon sens ! Et enlevez ce foutu micro-sourire de vos lèvres, vous vous êtes assez foutu de moi comme ça, monsieur Kaito !

- Micro-sourire ?

- Euh... Ben... C'est-à-dire que...

- Je n'aime pas les gens qui mentent.

- Alors vous m'appréciez ? Conclut la jeune fille.

- Hn. »

Elle pouffa, amusée de la réserve de l'homme. Il lui fit remarquer que les ramens se mangeaient chauds. (_NDA : ou comment changer de sujet_). Elle éclata franchement de rire, se tenant le ventre, les larmes aux yeux. Il leva un sourcil, sceptique quant à la cause de l'hilarité de son hôtesse. Elle remarqua son expression, ou plutôt la hauteur anormale de son sourcil. Inspira pour se calmer. Expira. Pouffa. Recommença à respirer profondément. Parvint enfin à être à peu près calme. Expliqua la cause de son fou rire à son client.

« Vous changez de sujet si facilement. Me parler du plat, alors que je vous demande si vous m'appréciez, j'adore !

- ...

- Vous avez raison, pour les ramens, mais j'attend quand même que ça refroidisse un peu. Je me brûle la langue quand c'est bouillant.

- Je vois.

- Au fait, êtes-vous bien installé dans votre chambre ?

- Oui. C'est parfait.

- Bien. Tant mieux. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me demander, tant que c'est dans la mesure de mes moyens.

- Merci.

- Les habitants de notre village ne se mêlent pas de politique, ou d'affaires ninjas, et moi non plus, ce qui fait que personne ne vous posera de question, mais je peux faire des emplettes pour vous. Je ferai les courses demain, dans l'après-midi, alors si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, dites-le-moi.

- Du riz.

- Quelle quantité ?

- Un kilo.

- Très bien. Autre chose ?

- Non. Dites-moi le prix du riz, et je le paye.

- Oh, je ne le connais pas parfaitement. Je l'achèterai demain, et vous dirai le prix ensuite, d'accord ?

- Hn. On fait comme ça.

- ...

- ...

- Un kilo de riz, des boulettes de viande, des sauces, des nouilles, des légumes, des vêtements masculins...

- Que faites-vous ?

- J'écris la liste de mes courses.

- ...

- ...

- Avez-vous un couteau de cuisine ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi en avez-vous besoin ?

- Affûter mes armes.

- Oh. D'accord. Euh... Est-ce que vous pourriez affûter mes ustensiles de cuisine, s'il-vous-plaît ? Je n'ai jamais su comment faire.

- Je peux vous apprendre.

- Vraiment ? Oh merci !

- ... Comment avez-vous fait pour finir de manger, alors que vous n'arrêtez pas de parler ?

- Heu... Aucune idée. J'ai mangé sans réfléchir.

- ... »

Le brun était stupéfait, une fois de plus. Amusé et agacé en même temps. Cette fille était agréable, vraiment, mais à cause de cela, il baissait sa garde. Trop dangereux. Il fallait y remédier. Et très vite.

La demoiselle se leva, annonçant sa volonté de débarrasser la table, les deux convives ayant achevé leur dîner. Il ne bougea pas, la dévisageant. Il était client, et n'avait pas à l'aider. Elle lui demanda s'il voulait qu'elle prépare un thé et éventuellement des gâteaux, en dessert. Il accepta le thé, mais refusa les gâteaux. Elle s'inclina, rassembla adroitement les couverts et les restes, de manière à ne pas avoir besoin de faire d'aller-retour inutilement.

Elle revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, avec un service à thé complet, sans les gâteaux. Elle le déposa, s'inclina, et s'assit face au jeune homme, silencieusement. Le temps de parler était passé. Elle servit les tasses, n'interrompant le silence que pour demander à son client s'il prenait du sucre ou du lait avec son thé. Il demanda un sucre, mais pas de lait. Elle-même prit trois sucres et un nuage de lait avec le thé, qui était du thé noir. Ils burent tranquillement, jouissant du calme et du repos que leur apportait cette atmosphère détendue.

Yuki buvait à petites gorgées, prenant garde à ne pas se brûler la langue, soufflant doucement à la surface de sa tasse. Le liquide chaud et sucré coulait lentement le long de sa gorge, la réchauffant, comme ses petites mains autour de la tasse. Ses doigts s'engourdissaient, elle fermait les yeux pour boire, afin de mieux se concentrer sur ses sensations. Une douce torpeur l'envahissait peu à peu. Elle sourit, se sentant parfaitement bien ainsi, dans cette fraîcheur nocturne, son kimono violet foncé en coton, sa tasse et ses gorgées la réchauffant agréablement.

Le silence était apaisant.

Itachi l'observait tout en buvant, profitant de ce moment de calme après les combats qu'il avait menés. Il faudrait qu'il songe à parler de cet endroit à ses collègues de l'Akatsuki. Surtout Kakuzu, en fait. Lui qui veillait aux dépenses du groupe, en tant que trésorier, serait ravi de découvrir un lieu où il n'y avait aucune augmentation de prix. Et même, les tarifs ici étaient modestes. Certes, ce village était plutôt isolé et n'avait pas d'attraction particulière à offrir, mais c'était un lieu de passage obligé pour ceux qui ne prenaient que les routes. Il faudrait qu'il trouve le nom de ce lieu, s'il voulait en parler aux autres. C'est ce qu'il allait faire.

« Mademoiselle Yuki ?

- ... Oui ? Demanda celle-ci, ouvrant doucement les yeux.

- Quel est le nom de ce village ?

- Le nom ?

- Oui.

- Vous devez bien être le premier à me demander ça. Vous savez, ce village n'a strictement aucun intérêt particulier. La plupart des gens qui y passent oublient son nom après en être partis.

- Je veux savoir.

- Oui, désolée. Son nom est Kaze no Kuni.

- Le village du vent ? (_NDA : kaze = vent._)

- Oui, comme c'est un lieu de passage, on estime que les visiteurs sont comme des courants d'air. C'est dire l'importance qu'a notre village.

- Sarcastique ?

- Un peu. Mais bon, au moins, on a une vie tranquille, ici. Et puis, on est neutre, vu qu'on ne se mêle pas de politique, on ne subit pas la guerre, sauf pour la crise et les périodes creuses. Comme maintenant. Et tout le monde est libre de passer par ici.

- Hn. Pas faux. »

Le silence reprit ses droits, toujours apaisant.

Yuki acheva de boire sa tasse, toujours à petites gorgées, les yeux fermés, et poussa un soupir de contentement. Elle souleva ses paupières, lentement, et croisa à nouveau le regard onyx. Elle sourit, déposa sa tasse, et proposa à son client de le servir à nouveau. Il refusa, arguant qu'il ne dormirait jamais avec trop de thé, bien qu'il fut délicieux et parfaitement infusé. Elle rougit, son sourire s'accentuant sous le compliment, et le remercia. Elle se leva difficilement, les membres quelque peu engourdis, et rassembla le service sur le plateau, afin de débarrasser. Le jeune homme la remercia pour cette agréable soirée, lui souhaita une bonne nuit, se levant à son tour. Elle acquiesça, continuant à débarrasser, et lui demanda simplement à quelle heure il voulait son petit-déjeuner, et s'il le voulait dans sa chambre ou dans la salle à manger. Il répondit qu'il mangerait avec elle dans la salle à manger, entre huit et neuf heures, et partit en direction de sa chambre.

Restée seule, Yuki acheva de ranger la cuisine, fit la vaisselle, et rassembla les ustensiles et la nourriture dont elle aurait besoin pour préparer le premier repas de la journée du lendemain. Elle alla ensuite passer la serpillière dans l'entrée et le couloir, épongeant et lavant les restes d'eau et de sang qu'avaient laissés le déserteur. Elle retourna au comptoir, rangea les clés, les registres, vérifia les comptes, avant de les placer dans un coffret, qu'elle dissimula dans un tiroir. Elle laissa échapper un bâillement, plaçant sa main devant sa bouche, et estima qu'il était temps qu'elle aille dormir.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, "Kaito" était allé visiter le petit village, pour faire un repérage des lieux et trouver les emplacements stratégiques. Lorsqu'il rentra à la maison d'hôte, la jeune propriétaire était couchée, et dormait déjà d'un sommeil profond. Il vit le ménage et les préparatifs pour le lendemain qu'elle avait effectués et sourit, satisfait. Il fit attention à ne rien salir, ni rien déranger, et retourna dans sa chambre, comme une ombre.

* * *

Le lendemain, Yuki se leva, passa à la salle d'eau faire une rapide toilette, s'habilla, et alla préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Pendant ce temps, Itachi était lui aussi levé, à la différence près qu'il était réveillé depuis plus longtemps que son hôtesse. Depuis le lever du Soleil, pour être précis. Sentant une odeur alléchante remonter de la cuisine, il descendit s'installer dans la salle à manger. Il était aux environs de huit heures et demi.

La table était déjà mise, Yuki entra, portant tout le nécessaire sur un plateau, lui présenta trois bols de riz, deux soupes miso, deux portions d'omerice, ainsi que du thé noir, servi avec du sucre et du lait à côté. Elle lui précisa qu'il y avait d'autres portions en cuisine qu'elle pourrait aller chercher, s'il avait encore faim. Il la remercia, ils se souhaitèrent un bon appétit, et mangèrent en silence, tranquillement.

* * *

Le reste du temps qu'ils passèrent ensemble se déroula ainsi, au même rythme tranquille, et "Kaito", au lieu d'une semaine, allongea son séjour à un mois. Aucun autre voyageur n'était passé par le petit village. Yuki n'avait ainsi pas eu d'autre client.

Lorqu'Itachi partit, ce fut parce qu'il avait été rappelé pour une mission, sans que la jeune propriétaire ne le sache, la seule information qu'il lui donna étant qu'il était passé par là pour se reposer, et qu'il avait grandement apprécié son séjour.

Elle avait souri, rougi, bafouillé qu'elle n'avait rien fait de spécial. Elle fut coupée par une main sur sa bouche, des bras autour de sa taille. Une brève étreinte, des lèvres qui s'effleurent, un souffle brûlant. Un courant d'air froid. Il avait disparu. Une larme, solitaire, s'égara sur la joue féminine. Elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, tentant de retenir la chaleur qu'elle avait ressentie. Sourit, tristement. Ferma les paupières. Un temps. Elle rouvrit les yeux, déterminée. L'espoir de le revoir remplaçant la tristesse, puissamment. Cria que ce n'était qu'un au revoir, pas un adieu, priant pour qu'il l'entende.

Sa prière fut exaucée sans qu'elle le sache. Il était là, sur une branche d'arbre, en lisière de la forêt bordant le village. Face à l'accueillante maison. Il avait suivi toutes les émotions sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il sourit derrière son haut col noir, enveloppé dans son long manteau noir aux nuages rouges. La vit demeurer un moment sur le seuil, avant de rentrer, fermant précautionneusement la porte. Il clôt ses yeux noirs, les rouvrit pour dévoiler deux orbes rouges bordées de noir. L'exact inverse de son manteau. Il se coiffa de son large chapeau de paille, auquel étaient accrochées deux petites clochettes se balançant doucement, et parti.

* * *

_J'avais commencé à écrire une suite, mais elle ne me semble pas être au niveau du reste, ce qui fait que je classe cette fiction comme "one-shot"._

_Si vous tenez absolument à ce qu'il y ait une suite, je peux faire un effort, mais il me faudra beaucoup d'encouragements !_

_Sinon, j'accepte toute remarque ou critique, tant qu'elle est constructive, et pas là uniquement pour me casser._

_Bien sûr, personne n'est obligé d'écrire un roman, hein ! Un simple "j'ai aimé" (si c'est dans ce sens-là, bien sûr) peut suffire ^^_

_... Reviews, please ? Promis, je ne mords pas. Le petit bouton en-dessous non plus ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà la deuxième partie ! Cette fois, je ne pense pas faire de suite, j'ai peur de ne pas faire une suite digne de ce nom, sinon !_

_En tout cas, merci beaucoup à : maria, minimillie, Zazou-chan, Maxine3482, et Little . Nox. Je vous fais un gros câlin virtuel, les filles ! Merci merci merci merci merci ! Cinq mercis pour cinq revieweuses !_

_J'espère ne pas avoir fait de OOC (Out Of Character) Ou en tout cas, pas trop. Si c'est le cas, mes plus plates excuses !_

_Disclaimer : Le merveilleux univers de _Naruto_ n'est pas à moi, et ses personnages non plus. Eh non, Sasori n'est pas à moi (mon perso préféré n°1), ni Itachi (mon perso préféré n°2). Seule Yuki est à moi._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Rappel chapitre 1 :**

_Il se coiffa de son large chapeau de paille, auquel étaient accrochées deux petites clochettes se balançant doucement, et parti._

* * *

**Chapitre 2.**

Les mois passèrent relativement vite, sans qu'aucun des deux jeunes gens n'ait de nouvelle de l'autre, chacun continuant son bonhomme de chemin. La période creuse était passée et, même si elle avait toujours assez peu de clients, Yuki était quand même occupée. Itachi, lui, effectuait ses missions, soit en solo, soit en partenariat avec l'homme-requin, Kisame.

* * *

L'hiver avait été plutôt rude, mais Yuki s'en était plutôt bien sortie. Le printemps s'était fait longtemps désirer, mais désormais, l'été était proche. Les beaux jours revenaient. Enfin. Le temps se faisait plus doux. On pouvait désormais sortir sans craindre un froid mordant. C'était agréable.

Yuki soupira de contentement, s'étirant après avoir étendu le linge à l'extérieur, le vent jouant dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et défaits par l'exercice. Une fois de plus, ses derniers clients étaient partis, et une fois de plus, c'était la veille au soir qu'ils étaient partis, et elle faisait son linge en plein après-midi. Elle soupçonnait les clients qui partaient le soir d'être des ninjas. Même si elle ne se risquerait pas à leur poser la question.

Levant les yeux vers le ciel bleu parsemé de nuages de formes diverses, elle sourit. Imaginer des formes loufoques dans les nuages était une activité qu'elle effectuait naturellement depuis toute petite.

Un dragon chien qui embrasse un gâteau ovale.

Un chat à dix pattes fuyant un papillon à tête de grenouille.

Une espèce de chou-fleur, possédant trois pis de vache en guise de chapeau.

Yuki ferma les yeux, inspira profondément l'air pur, expira longuement, rouvrit les yeux, sourit à nouveau, et tourna les talons, afin d'achever ses corvées. La pause était finie.

Arrivant dans l'entrée, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt sous la surprise. _Il _était là.

Certes accompagné, mais "Kaito" était enfin là. Ne sachant comment l'accueillir, surtout après qu'il soit parti sur un unique baiser, sans explication, ni parole, elle décida de l'accueillir normalement. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas seuls, d'autres déserteurs portant le même manteau que le brun étaient présents. L'occasion de se parler viendrait plus tard.

Elle leur sourit, les comptant mentalement tout en s'avançant vers le comptoir. Six. Ils étaient six. L'un avait une tête de requin, remarqua-t-elle avec amusement. Bizarrement, elle n'était absolument pas effrayée. Son sourire se fit plus sincère, moins commercial, étonnant ses futurs clients par l'amusement visible qui flottait dans ses yeux. Elle s'installa derrière le comptoir, attrapa le registre, et se tourna vers les hommes, un pinceau à la main, prête à écrire.

« Bienvenue, commença-t-elle, combien de chambres désirez-vous ?

- Trois chambres, avec deux futons dans chacune, annonça l'un d'entre eux. »

Il avait des yeux d'un étonnant vert d'eau, et un masque lui couvrant la moitié inférieure du visage, recouvrant même le nez.

« Bien, toutes les chambres sont libres, vous avez donc le choix de celles que vous voudrez.

- Les moins chères.

- Elles sont toutes au même prix, monsieur.

- Alors nous n'avons pas à choisir ?

- Eh bien, peut-être que, étant des ninjas, vous voulez choisir un emplacement qui vous sera plus pratique. Je ne sais pas. Mais je peux vous faire visiter, afin que vous puissiez choisir.

- ... Cela me semble bien.

- Alors on fait comme ça ! »

Les autres étaient demeurés silencieux, même si certains avaient semblé vouloir intervenir plusieurs fois.

La visite se fit en silence, seule la jeune fille l'interrompait, afin de donner des informations complémentaires. Les chambres, l'onsen non mixte, la salle à manger, les jardins, le salon de thé, la cuisine. Ils revinrent à leur point de départ, à l'entrée. La demoiselle leur offrit alors un plan du village, leur précisant qu'étant tout petit, elle était certaine qu'ils le retiendraient en peu de temps, voire même qu'ils n'en aient pas besoin.

Voyant que le silence s'éternisait, elle leur proposa un thé. Proposition qui fut acceptée.

Après les avoir menés au salon de thé, elle leur prépara puis leur servit un thé à la menthe, menthe qu'elle cultivait elle-même dans les jardins de la propriété. Elle s'inclina, sortit et revint quelques instants plus tard avec le registre de l'entrée, un pinceau, de l'encre, et un parchemin roulé sous son bras.

S'asseyant, elle fixa son regard sur celui qui lui avait parlé, pressentant qu'il était celui qui prenait les décisions lorsqu'ils étaient en groupe. L'homme qui lui avait parlé. Celui aux yeux verts d'eau et au masque.

« Monsieur, j'ai besoin de votre nom, ainsi que de ceux de vos compagnons. Je dois les inscrire dans le registre.

- Et si je vous dis que ce n'est pas possible ?

- Dans ce cas, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir partir. »

Elle avait répondu fermement. Ce n'était pas un homme, tout ninja qu'il était, qui allait faire sa loi dans son propre établissement, tout de même !

« Plus sérieusement, reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce, je me fiche que vous me donniez de faux noms. Il m'en faut, c'est tout. Vous pouvez même me donner le même nom de famille pour tout votre groupe, j'en ai rien à faire ! Vous n'avez qu'à vous appeler "Kaito", comme l'avait fait cet homme la dernière fois. »

Elle avait désigné Itachi d'un signe de tête.

« Je me doute que c'est un faux nom mais, une fois encore, je m'en fiche complètement. Toutes vos affaires, en plus de ne pas me concerner, ne m'intéressent absolument pas. C'est pareil pour vos identités. Je dois simplement remplir mon registre.

- ... Je vois... »

Kakuzu était stupéfait par l'aplomb de la demoiselle. Elle était beaucoup moins naïve qu'elle en avait l'air.

De leur côté, les autres déserteurs étaient proprement abasourdis par la manière dont leur chef temporaire de groupe s'était fait rembarrer. Non seulement la jeune fille l'avait littéralement envoyer chier, mais en plus, elle l'avait fait avec diplomatie.

Itachi, lui, avait analysé la situation d'un point de vue différent. Il semblait que Yuki savait y faire avec les ninjas. Il l'avait mal jugée la dernière fois. Elle semblait, au contraire, apte à leur tenir tête, à eux et aux autres ninjas, par sa seule force de caractère. Elle avait deviné, peut-être depuis le début, que Kaito n'était pas son vrai nom. Il ne fallait pas la sous-estimer.

« Eh bien, je suis d'accord pour le nom de famille. Pour nos prénoms, on va vous donner les vrais.

- Très bien. Je vous écoute.

- Je suis Kakuzu.

- Kakuzu Kaito. Est-ce bien écrit ?

- Vous n'avez fait aucune faute.

- Parfait. Ensuite ?

- Je suis Hidan.

- Hm... C'est bon. L'orthographe ?

- Vous êtes douée !

- Merci, Hidan-san. Monsieur ?

- Je suis Deidara.

- D-ei-da-ra. Je crois que j'ai fait une faute.

- Hm. Je vais l'écrire.

- Merci.

- Voilà, hm.

- Super ! Monsieur ?

- Sasori.

- Hm... Fait ! Votre nom est plutôt facile à écrire. Euh, après ?

- Moi, c'est Kisame !

- Vous pourriez me l'écrire, s'il-vous-plaît ?

- Ouais, sûr !

- ...

- Voilà pour vous !

- Merci Kisame-san. Monsieur Kaito ? Votre prénom, s'il-vous-plaît ?

- Itachi.

- C'est moins courant que "Kaito", dites donc ! »

Un temps de silence passa, Yuki laissant sécher l'encre, avant de se souvenir de l'autre parchemin qu'elle avait apporté.

« Oh l'idiote ! J'avais oublié ! Tenez, Kakuzu-san.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Le parchemin sur lequel j'ai inscrit tous les tarifs en fonction des services demandés. Vous voyez, ici, par exemple, vous avez le prix que coûte une nuit pour une personne seule. Là, le prix des repas intégrés.

- Je vois. »

L'homme masqué parcourut le parchemin d'un œil expert, avant que son compagnon ne l'interrompe dans sa lecture.

« Au fait, Yuki-san, vous n'avez pas d'employé ?

- Non, je tiens cet établissement seule.

- Pourquoi ? coupa Kakuzu, curieux.

- D'une, je sais me débrouiller sans. Il est rare que j'ai autant de clients qu'aujourd'hui.

- Effectivement.

- De deux, on est dans un village très petit. C'est pas les candidats qui se bousculent à ma porte pour postuler pour un emploi. Il doit y avoir trois magasins qui se battent en duel, à tout casser.

- Vous êtes pas un peu dure, là ?

- Du tout, Hidan-san. Vous n'avez pas encore visité le village, ça se voit. Vous ne diriez pas ça, sinon. Et de trois, un employé, ça coûte cher.

- Pourquoi vous n'augmentez pas vos tarifs, alors ? demanda Kakuzu.

- Être riche ne m'intéresse pas. »

Kakuzu sembla choqué. Au vu de l'expression qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux, Yuki était persuadée que, sous son masque, sa bouche était grande ouverte. Elle pouffa, amusée. Reçut un regard noir en réponse. Apparemment, Kakuzu-san s'était repris et était vexé de sa réaction.

« Je suis navrée si je ne partage pas la même vision de la vie que vous, Kakuzu-san, mais je n'ai pas menti. L'argent ne m'intéresse pas.

- Hum. Vous dites ça parce que vous n'avez jamais connu le faste.

- Du tout. Je connais.

- Comment ça ? intervint Hidan.

- Mes parents étaient bien rémunérés. Ils étaient ninjas. »

Un silence stupéfait s'installa. Yuki en profita pour se servir une tasse de thé. Avec trois sucres et un nuage de lait. Elle aimait le thé bien sucré. Elle le mélangea, et le bruit de la cuillère cognant contre les parois de la tasse sembla réveiller les hommes de leur stupeur. Elle but une gorgée, avant que Kisame ne prenne la parole.

« Si vos parents étaient ninjas, pourquoi vous ne l'êtes pas aussi ?

- Oh, mais j'ai été à l'Académie des ninjas, moi aussi. »

Un temps. Stupeur.

« Vraiment ? demanda Itachi d'un ton soigneusement neutre.

- Vraiment. J'ai même été gradée chuunin.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas continué ?

- À cause de la mort de mes parents et de mon frère aîné. Ils étaient tous les trois en mission, avec d'autres ninjas d'un village soi-disant allié, mais ils ont été trahis. Quand j'ai demandé des détails, on m'a rembarrée. Ils ont seulement été déclarés "morts au combat".

- C'est pourtant considéré comme une mort glorieuse.

- En effet, Sasori-san. Mais ça ne me suffisait pas. J'ai fouillé illégalement les archives correspondantes, et j'ai découvert la vérité. On n'a rien divulgué au public, parce qu'il ne fallait pas "froisser" l'autre village (l'énervement de la jeune fille fut audible, elle mima même les guillemets).

- Pour quelles raisons ?

- L'autre village était plus puissant que le nôtre. S'il y avait une guerre, notre village aurait été rasé, anéanti. Seulement, je n'avais pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit. Je voulais la vérité, au moins pour moi, savoir, comprendre pourquoi je me retrouvais ainsi, du jour au lendemain, sans famille, pourquoi les personnes que j'aimais ont été tuées. Je n'ai même jamais pensé à la vengeance.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Itachi, consterné.

- Ça n'aurait servi à rien. D'abord, ça n'aurait pas ramené ma famille. Ensuite, je ne suis pas, et ne serai jamais assez forte pour battre ceux qui me les ont pris. Et enfin, je sais que mes parents et mon frère n'auraient jamais voulu que je gâche ainsi ma vie.

- Je vois.

- Et puis, ils auraient voulu mon bonheur. Je n'ai jamais aimé être ninja. D'abord, j'aime pas le sport, ça me hérisse ! En plus, même si j'ai un excellent contrôle de mon chakra, je n'en ai qu'une quantité très limitée. Je n'aurais jamais atteint le grade de juunin. D'ailleurs, c'est un miracle que je sois devenue chuunin !

- ...

- Bref. Je sais marcher sur l'eau, mais c'est pas suffisant. Et de toutes façons, j'ai jamais aimé l'idée de tuer. C'est pas mon truc. Je me suis alors totalement désintéressée des affaires du monde extérieur, j'ai parlé au chef de village, j'ai obtenu son approbation pour "démissionner" de manière légale, je suis partie, et j'ai ouvert cette maison d'hôte, dans ce petit village, ce qui a permis de redorer quelque peu l'économie assez basse de Kaze no Kuni. J'avais alors quinze ans. »

Le silence se fit à nouveau, mais songeur cette fois. Yuki reprit quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir fini son thé.

« C'est pour cela que le fait d'avoir des clients qui sont des déserteurs ne me dérange pas.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas déserté, alors ? demanda Itachi, toujours neutre.

- Parce que ça m'aurait fait chier de me faire poursuivre. J'ai préféré abandonner légalement. Je ne suis pas aussi courageuse que vous, ni aussi forte.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, il faut du courage pour déserter, non ? Je veux dire, tout abandonner, comme ça, c'est pas vraiment le genre de décision que l'on prend à la légère... Et puis, moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est être tranquille. Vivre en paix. Alors devenir un déserteur pour être poursuivie toute ma vie, non merci... C'est pour cela que je vous respecte, messieurs !

- Hein ? s'exclama Hidan.

- T'es lent, Hidan.

- Ta gueule, Kakuzu !

- Je disais !

- Hem... Oui...

- Merci. Je disais donc, que je vous respecte, parce que vous avez eu le courage de faire ce que je n'ai pas pu faire, ce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire.

- Oh... »

Cette fois, Hidan semblait avoir compris.

* * *

Ils passèrent ainsi plusieurs jours dans le calme et la sérénité, Yuki s'étant fait, assez curieusement, une place parmi ces si craints renégats. Elle s'entendait bien avec chacun d'entre eux. Elle les appréciait tous, chacun à leur manière.

Sasori et Deidara pour leur imagination. Elle partageait même avec eux les formes qu'elle voyait dans les nuages, leur proposant ainsi d'élargir les possibilités de leur art.

Deidara avait, ainsi, créé d'autres formes que ses éternels oiseaux : d'autres animaux étaient venus élargir ses mini-bombes.

Sasori, lui, s'amusait désormais à fabriquer des marionnettes de formes toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres. Non seulement elles pouvaient avoir une fonction esthétique particulière, mais en plus, cela les rendait plus imprévisibles pour ses adversaires, ce qui était un avantage non négligeable.

Kakuzu pour son aide à tenir les comptes. Même si Yuki n'était pas intéressée par l'argent, il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle fasse faillite, ce serait quelque peu problématique. Elle s'était améliorée en calcul, alors même qu'elle n'aimait pas ça à la base. (_NDA : moi non plus, j'aime pas les matières scientifiques !_)

Hidan, pour sa personnalité décalée. Il lui avait demandé plusieurs fois s'il pouvait la sacrifier à son dieu, Jashin. Il avait eu très mal. Il s'était, en effet, pris un pied ou un genou dans les parties intimes à chaque fois. Quoiqu'il était arrivé que Yuki lui tire les cheveux à la racine. C'est une chose qui fait très mal, surtout aux hommes, vu qu'ils n'en ont pas l'habitude. (_NDA : Véridique !_)

Mais bizarrement, Hidan appréciait ce traitement. Yuki avait fini par comprendre qu'il était masochiste. Kakuzu lui avait expliqué. Elle avait passé le reste de la journée complètement songeuse, rêveuse même. Le soir, elle avait fait la bise à Hidan, lui disant que, même s'il l'agaçait parfois, elle l'appréciait quand même, peu importaient ses penchants.

Kisame, pour sa jovialité, sa bonne humeur à toute épreuve, et son humour sarcastique. Ainsi que son apparence. Oui, son apparence. Yuki aimait l'originalité. Résultat, Kisame la traitait comme sa petite sœur.

Et enfin, Itachi... Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de se retrouver seul à seule avec lui, ils n'avaient donc pas encore pu parler de ce qu'ils avaient échangé quelques mois plus tôt. Mais sa présence rassurante, son silence apaisant, sa force tranquille, son assurance si lisible dans ses yeux et son attitude... Tout cela la confortait dans ce qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme. Son physique avantageux ne venait, étrangement, pas en premier dans la liste de ses qualités dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

* * *

Environ deux semaines après leur arrivée, au milieu du premier mois de l'été, l'occasion qu'avait attendue Yuki se présenta. Ce jour-là, il pleuvait, une de ces pluies d'été si énervantes, à cause du fait que l'été est normalement la saison du beau temps, et non de pluies torrentielles !

Toujours est-il qu'à cause de cette pluie, Hidan avait décidé de rester au lit à dormir, Kakuzu s'était plongé dans des parchemins compliqués, Sasori et Deidara s'étaient enfermés dans leur chambre commune afin de débattre sur l'art, et Kisame en avait profité pour sortir, vu qu'il adorait l'eau sous toutes ses formes. Itachi, lui, semblait désœuvré.

Quant à Yuki, elle s'était tranquillement installée dans le salon de thé avec une bonne tasse bien chaude et un bon livre.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans sa lecture, Itachi entra dans la pièce, vint s'asseoir face à elle, et profita de la présence de plusieurs tasses pour se servir, lui aussi, un thé.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans un silence confortable pendant plusieurs minutes. Yuki avait délaissé son roman, certaine de ne plus pouvoir se concentrer dessus depuis qu'Itachi l'avait rejointe. Ce fut finalement le déserteur qui engagea la conversation.

« Ce n'est pas un temps auquel on se serait attendu pour une journée d'été.

- C'est bien vrai. Mais bon, au moins, ça ne peut pas faire de mal aux plantes.

- Zetsu vous aurait adorée.

- Zetsu-san... ?

- Un autre des membres de notre organisation. C'est un homme-plante.

- Oh... Il n'est pas humain ?

- Pas à ma connaissance.

- C'est curieux.

- Hn. »

Le silence se fit à nouveau, Yuki décidant de ne se concentrer que sur l'homme face à elle, et pas sur les personnes composant cette mystérieuse organisation dont elle ne savait même pas le nom.

« I-Itachi-san...

- Hm ?

- À propos... Est-ce que vous vous souvenez... Enfin, je veux dire... La dernière fois... Au début de l'hiver dernier... Je...

- Oui, je me souviens.

- Ah...

- Vous étiez plus sûre de vous, même si vous rougissiez et bafouilliez toujours autant que maintenant.

- Eh ! Je ne bafouille pas ! protesta vivement Yuki.

- Ah bon ? demanda le jeune homme, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

- Bon, peut-être un peu, mais...

- Mais ?

- On s'en fiche ! C'est pas le sujet ! Zut, arrêtez de détourner la conversation !

- Je ne la détourne pas.

- Alors pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas à ma question ?

- Quelle question ?

- Heu... »

Yuki s'aperçut, avec horreur, qu'elle n'avait, effectivement, pas posé clairement sa question. Elle se renfrogna sous le regard moqueur de son interlocuteur. L'idée de l'étrangler lui sembla très alléchante, soudainement.

« Merde !

- Votre langage, Yuki-san, votre langage.

- Vous faites exprès de vous foutre de moi ?

- C'est donc là votre question ?

- Non, non, bien sûr que non ! Mais...

- Est-ce vraiment moi qui détourne le sujet ?

- Oh, et puis zut ! Est-ce que votre baiser avait une signification particulière ?

- Oui.

- ... Oui... ? Oui... quoi ?

- Oui, ce baiser avait une signification particulière.

- Laquelle ? s'agaça la pauvre Yuki.

- Voyons... »

Au lieu de répondre, Itachi, qui avait reposé sa tasse depuis longtemps —de même que Yuki— se leva et la rejoignit en deux pas vifs, s'accroupit face à elle, plongeant son regard onyx dans celui chocolat, posa sa main droite sur la joue gauche de la jeune fille, glissant ses doigts dans la lourde chevelure bouclée, se pencha doucement et, délicatement, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Yuki.

Yuki, hypnotisée, ne put que répondre à la demande muette, et entrouvrît ses lèvres. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Itachi l'assaille aussitôt, débutant un ballet doux et sensuel, sans pour autant manquer de passion.

La main sur la joue s'était entièrement glissée dans les cheveux, les défaisant de leur chignon, tandis que l'autre main s'était enroulée autour de la taille féminine. Itachi put ainsi sentir les poignées d'amour de la jeune fille. Elle n'aimait pas le sport, en effet. Mouvant ses lèvres aux siennes, il décida que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Au contraire, même, il n'aimait pas les femmes squelettiques. Les formes de Yuki étaient, au contraire, appréciables et fort agréables.

Yuki avait une main posée sur l'épaule de son amant, oui, son amant, l'autre avait naturellement trouvé sa place dans les longs cheveux noirs de jais, si lisses et si doux. Elle avait fermé les yeux, savourant les sensations. Les lèvres fines, dures et douces à la fois, la langue chaude s'enroulant autour de la sienne, la main dans ses cheveux, celle dans son dos la soutenant...

Cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec l'effleurement de l'hiver dernier. Là où leurs lèvres ne s'étaient touchées qu'une seconde, maintenant, le baiser se prolongeait, passant de presque timide à langoureux, puis passionné, sans non plus être jamais pressant ou urgent.

Non, rien ne pressait. Ils avaient le temps. Rien ne servait de se presser, au contraire, il fallait en profiter.

* * *

_Pour les reviews :_

_Little . Nox, la trame du manga... Je ne sais pas si je l'ai vraiment respectée, en fait... Ah, et désolée pour les espaces sur ton pseudo, mais il s'efface, sinon..._

_Zazou-chan, trouves-tu toujours que Yuki est si innocente de tout ce qu'il se passe dans le monde ninja ?_

_maria, minimillie, merci, vraiment, après tout, je ne demande pas à ce qu'on m'écrive un roman, simplement me dire ce qu'on pense de ce que j'écris, ça me suffit ^^_

_Maxine3482, merci de m'avoir mise en suivi ! Et merci pour cette gentille review !_

_À vous toutes, merci pour ces encouragements !_

* * *

_... Reviews, please ?_


End file.
